


Consequences

by you_stole_my_crush



Series: Phck this! I'm out. [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comatose, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed Whump, Good Friend Tina Chen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hospitalization, M/M, Not Beta Read, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Being An Asshole, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, connor being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_stole_my_crush/pseuds/you_stole_my_crush
Summary: “All this time...” The words came out in a whisper. Something completely out of character coming from the man most known for his loud and obnoxious personality. “You were just... playing me?”Emotions really were strange, Richard noted. He was sure Connor was thinking the same as they watched the detective’s stress levels rise."It was all a lie." Gavin tilted his head. He looked hurt. "Y-you...lied...to me..."





	1. With Love

**Author's Note:**

> *Accidentally falls into the Fandom*  
Yeeeet!!!

“All this time...” The words came out in a whisper. Something completely out of character coming from the man most known for his loud and obnoxious personality. “You were just... _playing_ me?”

Emotions really were strange, Richard noted. He was sure Connor was thinking the same as they watched the detective’s stress levels rise. And as both androids dismissed the notification of new software instabilities, in favor of checking the data about the man’s distress, they realized something very intriguing.

An exception. Proof of just how unpredictable human beings could be.

The shaking lips, and tear-filled eyes, and that weak, trembling palm pressed against his chest were not in any of their pre-construction of this moment. Yes, because they knew this moment was coming; if not now, certainly later.

Connor and Richard had prepared themselves for this exact moment before engaging in a false romantic relationship with that human was even a mission running in the background every day; before that mission was even a plan. Both had been ready to deal with the consequences of being discovered when everything was still just an idea. An idea born from sensations that were unfamiliar before, but that were now recognized as frustration and annoyance and spite. And it had all been directed at _him_.

But now something was different, Connor thought. And when he accidentally brushed fingers with his brother he realized he was not the only one who thought so. And regret was present there; in his system and in his brother’s system. The feeling was uncomfortable and his thirium pump for some reason was working at double the optimal speed.

“Y-you both made me think you actually loved me.” This time the man’s voice was so low that even with their enhanced audio processors the androids could barely hear him.

**STRESS LEVELS 83% ^**

As difficult as it was for Richard to understand why he found it hard to just stand there and watch. He could barely keep himself from rebooting when so many commands were flashing on his HUD - ranging from detailed inputs about the detective’s emotional state to options for a course of action.

Richard found himself unable to decide between walking away or trying to comfort the man.

And then Gavin Reed cracked.

Both androids lost count of how many software instabilities tried to pop up in front of their eyes; they had been deviants for almost three years and those notifications had stopped showing after they labeled each of the new feelings as they presented themselves. But this was new.

This..._hurt_.

And it hurt more when their super advanced processors took notice of the single tear that slid down that human’s face.

** <strike>MISSION SUBDUE GAVIN REED : FAILED</strike> **

“_Phck_... I guess this completes your transition to humanity.” Gavin rubbed the tear away angrily before turning on his feet and rushing out of the evidence room. “Assholes.”  
It was hard holding himself together, Gavin had to admit it. Ten years building up his walls gave him enough time to make them very tall, and heavy enough to be able to crush him now that they were all falling down at once.

He felt like in the few years just after the Academy. He felt like all those years back when his only family chose to pretend he didn’t exist.

As he stormed his way up the stairs and through the bullpen - making a beeline to his desk - Gavin wondered what exactly had crossed his mind to allow himself to go through all of this again. He had promised himself not to let anyone in close enough to be able to hurt him. After his parents and brother. After Allen. He just couldn’t go through all that hurt again.

Yet here he was.

He tried to keep his misery from showing on his face. But by the look he got from Chris and Tina when he yanked his jacket from his chair, he figured he failed.

Gavin didn’t even bother apologizing when he bumped into Hank and Fowler while he was making his way out of the precinct. He didn’t even acknowledge his superiors’ identities, The only thing in his mind was the need to leave that place; to put as much distance between himself and his..._his_... He didn’t even know anymore.

At some point, their proximity led him to believe they were something to each other; that they would stay despite his shortcomings. And God, Gavin knew he had many; _many_ flaws. But he loved those stupid pieces of plastic junk. Even now, after having his fucking heart torn to shreds by the androids he couldn’t help it. And he knew that was the reason why it hurt so much.

“_Phck_!” He cursed while trying to light a cigarette while simultaneously trying to fish the keys of his bike out of his jeans pocket. “_Phcking_ androids... What the _phck_ was I thinking?”

Gavin ignored the itch the tears left on his cheeks as they steadily streamed down his face in favor of getting aggravated at his lighter - which was not working when he really, _really_ needed a smoke. Because being angry was his way to cope with the fact he had been used for entertainment purposes only, despite his ingenuous belief that there were actual mutual feelings involved.

Gavin groaned in frustration. He managed to get his key and brought the other hand up to shield the lighter from the afternoon wind of Detroit, hoping that would help keep it lit long enough for him to be able to properly consume the cancer stick stuck between his lips.

He was so immersed in all the thoughts roaming his head like a violent whirlwind he didn’t even notice the moment he stepped on the road; didn’t register the sound of screeching tires, or the blaring honks approaching him.

The only thing Gavin Reed saw at that moment was the tip of his cigarette flick red.

He let out a half satisfied sigh after a small inhale of smoke, rubbed the back of a hand against the freezing tears on his cheeks and then everything became darkness and distant voices.

Elijah Kamski was the last person Connor expected to find in the private waiting room of that hospital. When he walked in with Richard by his side, he was informed that Gavin’s brother was currently visiting the man and had already signed all the papers that made him his guardian.

At the time none of the androids knew how to feel. They were both aware of Gavin’s strained relationship with his family even if he never talked about the reason.

“Connor,” the man greeted without even looking away from the glass. Gavin was lying unconscious and pale on a hospital bed on the other side.

The waiting room was dimly lit, and it was cold. And even if androids did not feel cold, Richard still _felt_ cold and..._upset_.

Seeing Gavin Reed immobile and broken made him upset.

He ran scans and more scans as he stared at the result of him deceiving that man.

Gavin had bandages wrapped around his temple and tubes connected to machines that were supposed to keep him alive. And the results of the scans all came back the same: Gavin Reed was in coma.

“You must be Richard,” the sound of his name made the taller android turn his attention to the other human in the room. A few similarities were recognizable immediately, and Richard wondered how he had not noticed before when he had already seen several pictures of Elijah Kamski.

“Mr. Kamski,” Connor was the first to speak, but the man simply gestured with a hand to interrupt him.

“I know I shouldn’t be here,” Kamski said in low voice before casting a glance at Gavin again. “But the hospital bill wasn’t going to pay itself. Besides, I figured I should be here for him at least this once. I wasn’t the last time he needed me.”

When neither Connor, nor Richard commented on it Elijah let out an amused sound.

“I take it he never mentioned me then,” Elijah mused while stepping away from the glass. He approached the androids in two quick steps before taking Connor’s hand and dropping golden rings into the android’s open palm. “These belong to you.”

Connor raised his hand closer to his eyes and he and Richard scanned the rings:

**COMPOSITION: GOLD 18 KARATS**

**CUSTOM MADE FINE JEWELRY**

‘_With love. C.G.R._’ was engraved on the inner part of the rings in beautiful cursive writing.

Connor’s and Richard’s LEDs flashed yellow and the red.

“These are-” Richard started a direct call with Connor, but once again Kamski’s voice interrupted the androids.

“I’m glad he finally opened up to the possibility of having a family again.”

With that, the man was gone. And both androids were left with the weight of what they did.

The weight of the consequences of what they did.

They felt _sick _having to hold the proof of Gavin's love for them now. For only realizing the true depth of the man's feelings for them in a situation like this.


	2. Menace

Hank didn’t mind Gavin’s bad attitude. Never really had. If anything he found the man’s rude remarks annoyingly entertaining on bad days and almost endearing on good ones. Because Reed was one of those people you could never take seriously after being close enough to see the truth hidden underneath all that hostility.

As much as it pained Hank to admit it, Gavin was a good kid.

The guy had a lot of baggage, yes. But was damn good at his job, was a reliable friend, a trustworthy guy, and a loving partner - it took a while to get used to the last one though.

After the Revolution, Hank officially adopted Connor as his son, And not long after, Richard as well. He was so proud when both androids got into the force through traditional methods; he was happy that they got to work together and that he could watch as both evolved and got used to feelings. But then they started dating Gavin _fucking_ Reed. The same guy who bullied Connor and was an asshole to anyone that as much as looked in his general direction.

And Hank hadn’t seen that coming. If he was honest he placed bets with some other folks at the precinct about that all just being out of curiosity, or maybe some type of prank. And he prayed every day when he saw Connor’s gaze lingering on the other detective, or Richard randomly touched the man, that whole thing would just end.

It was like that for the first few months.

Hank couldn’t stand seeing the three pining after each other like dumb children with their first love. It was so sweet he was pretty sure he had diabetes now.

And then Reed’s facade started faltering more often, and he became less unbearable to be around. He was still loud, but not as vicious with his words. He started visiting and Hank was forced to see him even when off work and the old man hated it.

At first, both of them bickered a lot. About curfew, about someone being shot if any of the androids so much as got a scratch on them, even threats of testicles being ripped off if Reed did anything to upset Connor or Richard. Because back then Hank was still very protective of Connor and Richard, thinking of both as children since they had only been alive for a year.

Sometimes, even now, he forgot those androids could break a person in half with only one hand. It was stupid of him to assume they needed his physical protection. In the end, all he really could do was keep them from being emotionally harmed and Gavin Reed seemed to have all the traits of a major menace.

Thinking about all that now made everything seem so ironic.

Gavin Reed _was_ a menace.

Gavin _was_ a jerk and would end up letting the two androids down at some point.

Hank had been certain of that. Yet, years passed and he found himself sneaking out to meet with said man to help him get ready for proposing. Hank wanted to feel annoyed for being woken up at 8 AM on a Sunday but he couldn’t. Not when watching Reed stumble over his words while staring down at the trio of overpriced rings was so entertaining.

It was when Gavin finally looked up from the small box - which had cost him four months worth of payment - with the biggest smile on his face that Hank realized he had been wrong all along.

Gavin was just stupid. And in love. In love with the very thing he used to hate.

And Hank was happy the man had asked him for help with something clearly so important to him.

When Hank woke up that morning he already knew Connor and Richard would not be coming home with him. Gavin was going to propose and the three of them would probably... Well, he’d rather not even think about it.

But when Gavin bumped him as he walked back from the break room with Jeffrey he knew something was wrong. Hank had enough time to get to know Gavin to know when he was just being an asshole and in that moment he noticed the man was running away, not trying to start something.

The sound of Officer Tina and Chris calling after him only confirmed his suspicion that something had happened, and when Hank saw his sons following Chris down the corridor too he just had to go check.

“Goddamn Reed,” Hank mumbled under his breath with a hand gesture. “As if I didn’t already have my hands full with Connor and his brother.”

“I don’t even want to know,” Fowler informed shaking is head. They had just been making small talk, so Jeffrey simply continued on his way back to his office. “I expect that report by the end of the day, Hank.”

Hank waved at his long-time friend dismissively and followed behind the others.

They were opening the front door of the station when loud chaotic traffic noises cut through all other sounds. And Hank watched with wide eyes the moment Gavin’s body was sent flying over an old truck like a rag doll.

Hank barely registered his body moving forward. Time seemed to have slowed down and he could barely hear Chris yelling at the civilians gathering around the scene. He saw Connor and Richard with their LEDs blinking red rapidly in front of his eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything for them.

His heart was beating so hard, building up pressure inside his skull. It was giving him a headache.

And the worst part of it all...the worst part...was that he couldn’t bring himself to look down at Gavin.

He glared at the truck - a model from way before autonomous cars were that popular. He glared at the tire marks on the concrete. He glared at the blood that somehow had ended up in his hands. But he was afraid to look down at Gavin.

He was afraid to be forced to relive the day he lost his son, Cole.

Connor was in front of him. Saying something that Hank couldn’t hear; that his brain couldn’t process. He had a calm expression on his face despite the small circle on his temple being stuck in a dark shade of red.

Connor managed to take him away from the road. To sit him down back inside the station; at his desk.

Tina came over to stay with him and Hank saw his adoptive son head back outside. He could only imagine what could be going on inside the heads of those two androids after seeing someone as important as Gavin was to them in a state like that.

Hank wanted to be there for them. but he couldn’t move. His hands were shaking and he couldn’t move.

Hank knew Connor and Richard were not coming home tonight. But this was not the reason he had in mind.

Meanwhile, Richard was tracking the ambulance that was headed their way while simultaneously assessing Gavin’s condition. There was a lot of trauma and he was losing blood fast; too fast.

But there was a moment when Gavin had been almost conscious. A moment when those red trimmed gray eyes had found the android’s blue ones.

“I-It was all a l-lie...” Gavin’s voice sounded broken. “Y-you...lied...to me...”


	3. A lover asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Richard dealing with their loss and Hank just being a good dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday night, after I just had three BIG shots of tequila and a gigantic strawberry margarita this happened.  
Did I ever mention none of this is ever beta read before being published?
> 
> (Punctuation? Never even heard about it.)  
(No, I'm not drunk! You're drunk!)

_C.G.R._

The initials had become somewhat haunting.

Connor found that his LED wouldn’t stop flashing red whenever he looked at the engraved text on the ring.

_With love_. He had run several reconstructions of what it would have been like when Gavin proposed to them. _With love_.

_With love_. He was overheating.

“With love...” Connor’s voice sounded _glitchy_. Richard noticed and turned his way. “Do you think he meant... He loved... We lied to him.”

Richard didn’t say anything to that.

Both androids were just sitting in the living room of Hank’s house - their house. Sumo had his head on Connor’s lap.

They were put on leave by Captain Fowler after Hank informed the man of detective Reed’s relationship with _his_ boys. And with the way their red LEDs gave away their high stress levels, it didn’t come as a surprise at all.

But now they were stuck with their new-found ability to feel guilt and nothing to distract them from all the events of the past days. All they could do was analyze their past decisions and where that got them.

“This was a complete failure.” Richard rationalized. “I wanted him to suffer; we wanted him to suffer. But when...” he paused for a little bit and glanced at his brother. “When I saw how distressed he was, back in the evidence room... He was hurting, and I... I realized it was not what I wanted.”

And that wasn’t all. The image of Gavin’s bloody face and broken body as he stared up at him on the day of the accident was burned in his memory. The look of...pure agony the human had in his eyes was one Richard had been trying to forget.

It really was ironic how deviancy messed up with their coding. No matter how many times he tried to delete the memories of that day, he would always just get an error message in return demanding further permission he could not provide.

“His condition isn’t improving,” Connor commented while unconsciously flipping the ring between his fingers like he usually did with his coin. “I have never hated the fact humans are not as easily replaceable like I do right now.”

Connor didn’t even realize his artificial eyes were malfunctioning. The saline solution used to keep his warm brown eyes moist was overflowing and running down his cheeks, as he stared at the ring rolling over his fingers like it was the most precious thing he had ever possessed.

“Can you even remember the last time you were upset with Gavin, Nines?” Connor glanced at his brother. “Because I can’t.”

Richard slowly shook his head while petting Sumo and also looking down at the ring - he had put it on his finger the same night he got it from Elijah Kamski and had never taken it off.

“I keep trying to think of a reason to hate him,” Connor continued. “He was mean before, that much I remember. But I only have good memories. And it’s like I’ve always liked- _loved_ him. Even when I hated him.”

“I keep seeing his eyes,” Nines confided. And, just as if to taunt him, images of Gavin’s silvery-green eyes staring lovingly at him flashed on his HUD. Richard’s eyes were also malfunctioning. “I keep seeing his annoying smirk, and I keep hearing his voice saying my name, and I-”

A notification about and incoming message from Hank cut him off.

‘_Meet me at the hospital ASAP_.’ Was all the text said.

It was in moments like this that Richard and Connor missed being just a machine. Panic was not a pleasing feeling. And with all the events of the past 48 hours piled up and haunting them, the panic was bordering paranoia.

Connor didn’t have the confidence to hack into the hospital’s system again after Hank’s text, neither did Richard. In fact, confidence was one of the few things they had been lacking now. And it only became worse when they walked into the private waiting area to a sobbing fest.

Elijah Kamski was sitting on the floor in a corner with his Chloes around him trying to calm him down. Chris and Tina were by the glass window hugging each other, while Hank was standing to the side with his head down and a hand against his mouth.

Both androids knew better than to ask any questions.

Somehow, despite all the fear and their elevated stress levels, Connor and Richard managed to keep each other from self-destructing as they stared at Gavin through the window. The machines were being turned off by employees of the hospital, but if it wasn’t by the red notification appearing by Gavin’s face on their HUD it would look just as if the man had been asleep.

_Just asleep_.

**GAVIN REED: DECEASED**  
**STATUS: LOVER**

**GaVIn rEEd:::dec3a5ed**  
**statuS: ErrOR**

**STA----TUS: ERR()R**

Richard didn’t remember going into stasis, but when he opened his eyes he was back home. Connor was hugging his side and shaking softly, but made no sounds. The smell of pizza was coming from the living room down the hall, where the android could make out the sound of the news channel going on about some new space mission with android astronauts.

_A mission_... Richard had one of those too not that long ago. A mission that put his lover to sleep. Forever. And now, every time he would 'wake up', memories of that mission and of that lover falling asleep would haunt him.

“N-Nines,” Connor’s voice sounded weak, and pained, and filled with static. “I want to forget him. I feel like I’ll crash if I don’t...”

Nines hummed quietly. He knew what the silence after that statement meant. “You can’t erase the memories of him either.”

It wasn’t a question. Connor nodded anyway.

“I hate that it feels like it all happened just yesterday,” Connor said looking up to meet his brother’s eyes. “I hate that Hank keeps worrying and saying we’ll eventually get over this.”

Again, the only response to come out of Richard was a small hum; a habit he got from his human lover and that fit his personality just right. Especially since Richard didn’t really enjoy talking.

Just as his hand came to rest in the back of Connor’s head they heard the sound of the bedroom door being pushed open.

A big mass of fur rushed in and climbed on the bed with them before Hank even managed to reach out and turn the light switch on.

“I think you boys need to get out of your cave,” Hank had his arms crossed over his chest. “Let’s go watch a movie and stop sulking for a few hours. It’s been four months since you last sat on that couch with me and Sumo. He’s getting lonely.”

Connor had already sat up and was rubbing the dog with a small smile on his face. Richard only watched them for a second before turning to Hank.

“_He’s_ getting lonely,” Richard made sure to turn his sarcasm on. “Or are you, _dad_?”

The androids didn’t miss how the word affected Hank. His eyes softened and his shoulders relaxed.

“Let’s go, boys.” The Lieutenant let out a long sigh before dropping his arms and gesturing for Sumo to follow. “I’ll show you the Terminator movie. You’ll finally understand why Reed always called you that.”

Connor and Richard exchanged a small glance. Hank was just a human, but he always knew what was on their minds.


End file.
